wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Krzyżacy/Tom II/Rozdział XXXVII
Jurand umarł w kilka dni później. Przez cały tydzień odprawiał ksiądz Kaleb nabożeństwo nad jego ciałem, które nie psuło się wcale – w czym wszyscy cud Boży widzieli – i przez cały tydzień roiło się od gości w Spychowie. Potem przyszedł czas ciszy, jaki zwykle bywa po pogrzebach. Zbyszko chadzał do podziemia, a czasem też z kuszą do boru, z której zresztą nie strzelał do zwierza, jeno chodził w zapamiętaniu, aż wreszcie pewnego wieczora przyszedł do izby, w której dziewczyny siedziały z Maćkiem i Hlawą – i niespodzianie rzekł: – Posłuchajcie, co powiem! Nie płuży smutek nikomu, a przez to lepiej wam do Bogdańca i do Zgorzelic wracać niżeli tu w smutku siedzieć. Nastało milczenie, wszyscy bowiem odgadli, że to będzie wielkiej wagi rozmowa – i dopiero po chwili ozwał się Macko: – Lepiej nam, ale i tobie lepiej. Lecz Zbyszko potrząsnął swymi jasnymi włosami. – Nie! – rzekł – wrócę, da Bóg, i ja do Bogdańca, ale teraz w inną mi trzeba drogę. – Hej! – zawołał Macko. – Mówiłem, że koniec, a tu nie koniec! Bójże ty się Boga, Zbyszku! – Przecie wiecie, iżem ślubował. – To to jest przyczyna? Nie masz Danuśki, nie masz i ślubowania. Śmierć cię od przysięgi zwolniła. – Moja by mnie zwolniła, ale nie jej. Na rycerską cześć ja Bogu przysięgał! Jakoże chcecie? Na rycerską cześć! Każde słowo o rycerskiej czci wywierało na Maćku jakby czarodziejski wpływ. W życiu, prócz przykazań boskich i kościelnych, niewielu się innymi kierował, ale natomiast tymi kilkoma kierował się niezachwianie. – Ja ci nie mówię, żebyś przysięgi nie dotrzymał – rzekł. – Jeno co? – Jeno to, żeś młody i że na wszystko masz czas. Jedź teraz z nami; wypoczniesz – z żalu i boleści się otrząśniesz – a potem ruszysz, dokąd zechcesz. – To już wam tak szczerze jak na spowiedzi powiem – odrzekł Zbyszko. – Jeżdżę, widzicie, gdzie trzeba, gadam z wami, jem i piję jak każdy człowiek, a sprawiedliwie mówię, że we wnątrzu i w duszy rady sobie nijakiej dać nie mogę. Nic, jedno smutek we mnie, nic, jedno boleść, nic jedno te gorzkie śluzy –same mi z oczu płyną! – To ci właśnie między obcymi będzie najgorzej. – Nie? – mówił Zbyszko. – Bóg widzi, że do reszty bym ska–piał w Bogdańcu. Kiedy wam mówię, że nie mogę, to nie mogę! Wojny mi trza, bo w polu łacniej przepomnieć. Czuję, że jak ślubu dokonam, jak onej zbawionej duszy będę mógł rzec: wszyst–kom ci spełnił, com przyobiecał – dopiero mnie popuści. A pierwej – nie! Nie utrzymalibyście mnie i na powrozie w Bogdańcu... Po tych słowach stało się w izbie cicho, tak że słychać było muchy latające pod pułapem. – Ma–li skapieć w Bogdańcu, to niech lepiej jedzie – ozwała się wreszcie Jagienka. Macko założył obie ręce na kark, jak miał zwyczaj czynić w chwilach wielkiego frasunku, po czym westchnął ciężko i rzekł: – Ej, mocny Boże!... Jagienka zaś mówiła dalej: – Zbyszku, ale ty przysięgnij, że jeżeli cię Bóg zachowa, to nie ostaniesz tutaj, jeno powrócisz do nas. – Co bym nie miał wrócić! Jużci nie ominę Spychowa, ale tu nie ostanę. – Bo – ciągnęła dalej cichszym nieco głosem dziewczyna – jeśli ci o tę truchełkę chodzi, to my ci ją zawieziem do Krześni... – Jaguś! – zawołał z wybuchem Zbyszko. I w pierwszej chwili uniesienia i wdzięczności padł jej do nóg. Krzyżacy 69